Technologies for processing an utterance meaning are intelligent technologies for finding and presenting a proper response using an utterance meaning of an utterer. Technologies are under study for finding intent of an utterer which is hidden in each utterance for making a proper response to a system to realize this technology for processing an utterance meaning. The technologies under study of late include a conference support device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-156066, a device for structuralizing conference discussion disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-0081981, a method of extracting and predicting information about a trend disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1560459, a device and method for servicing interactive information disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-00881334, and so on.
The technology for processing an utterance meaning can be applied to various environments such as an interview, a conference, a dialogue, and so on.